


Now showing

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Established Dating, F/M, Lots of sarcasm and teasing, Love and Battles 2, Sequelshipping - Freeform, Xtransceivershipping, jealous Hugh, mentioned Ferriswheelshipping, savage Hugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: While Hugh isn't a fan of romance movies, he watches the latest Love and Battles movie since it stars Rosa. Along the way, he discovers just how much Rosa is adored and ponders his relationship with her.
Relationships: Hyuu | Hugh/Mei | Rosa, Kyouhei | Nate/Ruri "Rukko" | Yancy "Nancy"
Kudos: 20





	Now showing

_**Now showing: Love and Battles 2** _

"I don't know why I'm doing this. But might as well get this over with or I will never hear the end of it from Rosa."

Though Hugh has no interest in romantic movies whatsoever, he finds himself in Pokestar studios about to watch Rosa's latest movie. He prefers the Brycen Man series since the movies are in a genre that he is actually interested in. But since his girlfriend Rosa invited and gave him a free ticket, he couldn't refuse. After all, he wants to support his girlfriend in her budding career as an actress. 

When Hugh entered the movie house, almost all the seats were taken. He was lucky enough to find a seat that's in the middle row. Unsurprisingly, a bulk of the audience seem to be female trainers. Mostly female Ace Trainers, Beauties and Lasses. There are also a lot of male Ace Trainers among the audience. Though there were the occasional Backpackers and Policemen that Hugh finds surprising. Hearing from what the movie goers were talking, it seems that Rosa is a rising star among the actors and actresses. Apparently, Rosa is talented enough that she is scouted the moment she entered Pokestar Studios. Her movies are rather popular enough to earn a lot of money and fans. 

The lights then went out indicating that the movie has started. 

* * *

_**Amor a Primera Vista** _

Hugh knows that everyone who starred in the movie are just acting for the sake of the script. He does feel a bit jealous that Rosa's character is in love with an Ace Trainer in the movie. _Oh well, it'll be fun to rip this movie to shreds_ _. I just wish Rosa is with me right now._ _H_ e thought to himself as he smugly grins. After all, one of his favorite hobbies is brutally shredding a movie he doesn't like along with Rosa. It was mostly Hugh who's brutally honest since Rosa is too straightforward and nice to be as savage as him. But his honest girlfriend wouldn’t intentionally sugarcoat the truth so she does voice her opinions at least as much as he does. At least they do it when they're by themselves and when they haven't watched the movie yet. This time, he has only his thoughts for company since Rosa told him she will be at the front row along with her co-stars.

The scene started with a male Ace Trainer being surrounded by fangirls. Both his onscreen and real life fangirls swooned so loudly that Hugh swore his ears bled out. 

"Ace Trainer Camilo was admired and popular" The narrator started.

 _No shit Sherlock._ Hugh thought as he covered his ears.

"Rosa had summoned up her courage and confessed to him"

 _Seriously? What's so great about this guy? I mean, he looks identical to all the other Ace Trainers. I can't even tell them apart._ Hugh hasn’t realized that he’s jealous of a fictional character that his girlfriend’s character fell in love with.

"But Camilo calmly sent out his Pokemon and started a battle. Almost as if he was testing Rosa" 

_As if you could even beat her in a real battle, wimp._ Hugh huffs with pride at his girlfriend who is currently the Pokemon Champion of Unova.

"Go beat her Smeargle" the Ace Trainer said as he casually threw his Pokeball. 

Rosa's character then nervously muttered "D-do your best, Kecleon."

Hugh has to admire Rosa's acting ability because the character onscreen is nothing like his confident girlfriend. The girl is the total opposite. No wonder the jerk Ace Trainer in the movie didn't even plan to give her the time of the day. 

Camilo arrogantly asked, "So you call me to a place like this, just to ask me to go out with you?"

"Um, I.." Rosa's character nervously muttered. And as if she gained a bout of confidence, steadfastly said, "From the first time I saw you, I couldn't think about anything else! I love you!"

The Ace Trainer snorted rudely, "Me and you? That joke's not very funny"

 _I agree. Everything seems to be a joke so far._ Hugh would be laughing if he was watching a comedy movie.

Rosa's character, however, remained firm, "I'm serious. I won't leave until I get an answer!"

 _"_ Hm..." Camilo gave it some cruel thought. _Oh, what a precocious little princess. Makes me want to be a little mean to her._

"How about this then. Want to have a Pokemon battle to test how compatible we are?" Camilo proposed but in reality, he wants to see her crying face and for her to get away from him.

"Y-yes, I want to battle you." Rosa’s character accepted the proposal without a second thought.

“Hmm. That’s good” Camilo said sadistically. _Heh heh heh. I can't wait. Seeing a girl fighting to hold back tears is moving._

Smeargle then looked at his trainer and agreeing with his cruel plan. “Argel! Arggg!”

“Ok, here I come!” Camilo declared confidently. _Smeargle’s raring to go too._ _The girls who professed their love for me so far. I’ve made as many cry as there are stars. And yet, I still haven’t found her. My sweetie._

“C-Camilo, before we start, I have a request.” Rosa’s character said meekly.

“If I win…” She added

“If you win?” Camilo asked curiously.

“Let’s go on a date!” Rosa’s character blurted as if to get it off her chest.

Camilo was incredulous by the girl’s ridiculous request. “What are you saying all of a sudden!? A date with me? Come back yesterday!” The girl was certainly testing his patience.

The audience has grown unusually silent at the tension between the onscreen characters, being surprised at Rosa’s character’s bold request.

_No, no way… Well, now prepare yourself! You’re going to feel even worse. You’ll regret having professed your love for me._

As Smeargle used Magic Coat, a mystical light enveloped the Normal type Pokemon. 

Kecleon then used Screech, unleashing an ear splitting scream hoping to lower the foe Smeargle’s defense substantially. But since Smeargle used Magic Coat first, the effects of Screech just bounced back on poor Kecleon.

 _Wrong move there buddy._ Hugh thought as he pitied Kecleon’s poor attempts at battling.

“C-Camilo, you’re so cool.” Rosa’s character swooned at the trainer in front of her even though she is fighting a losing battle.

Camilo was surprised at the girl’s words “What?”

“When you don’t like what you hear, you express your opinion directly! Thinking of me like that, you are a wonderful person.” Rosa added, admiring the guy in front of her even though he looks like he could throw an insult or two on her way.

 _Ah.. I see._ Camilo said interestingly but then realized the girl in front of him is more oblivious than a Slowpoke. _You’ve GOT to be kidding. She really is tough. No more Mr. Nice Guy._

“Give it a rest. I don’t care about you at all, alright?!” Now Camilo is annoyed out of his mind at the girl in front of him.

“So manly.” The girl continued to swoon further fueling her crush’s annoyance at her.

“Ahh.. c’mon. Do you have wax in your ears?! If I can’t make you understand with words, I guess I’ll have to use force!”

“Please do!”

 _Who wrote the script? I need to have a good word with them._ Hugh mentally sighs as the lines are way too nonsensical for his liking.

Smeargle then nooded at his trainer. “Smearg..”

“Get off my game”

The foe Smeargle then used Outrage, a powerful Dragon type move. Smeargle was engulfed in draconic flames and unleashed it on Kecleon. Since Kecleon’s ability Color Change means that it adapts it’s typing into the last move inflicted on it, it becomes a Dragon type now. Which is bad news for Kecleon if Smeargle uses Outrage as its next move.

Kecleon then attacked the foe Smeargle using its claws to inflict Scratch.

 _At least it made progress._ Hugh thought while now keeping his arms cross.

“Camilo, your Pokemon is really aggressive!”

“Oh come on now. Are you scared of my little Smeargle? A girl like that could never be my sweetie.” Camilo said disgustingly as the girl keep singing him praises he never asked for.

“Let’s finish this now. Smeargle, use Outrage one more time.“

Smeargle obeyed its trainer and unleashed the powerful draconic move once more. Surprisingly, Kecleon endured the attack and was able to restore its health with a Sitrus berry. When Kecleon used Screech, it was now effective in lowering Smeargle’s defense. 

Rosa’s character, however, steeled with fiery determination. “Please come at me with everything you’ve got.”

Camilo was annoyed enough by the girl’s stubborn efforts that he commanded his Smeargle to used Outrage to bring its opponent down. This time, Kecleon fainted rather anti-climatically.

“Noooo! I lost.” Rosa’s character dropped to her knees and cried. But as she stood up, she admiringly said, “Camilo, you’re so strong I didn’t stand a chance!”

“What? Are you kissing up to me? That won’t get you anywhere with me at all.” Camilo said confusingly since usually, his opponents would insult him if they lose to him. 

But then Camilo felt a pang of epiphany. _That’s strange. Why don’t I fell any malice?_ _She took all my Pokemon’s attacks. What a big-hearted girl._

“Hee hee” Rosa’s character smiled rather weakly as if to cheer herself up from losing a battle in a pathetic fashion. 

_Sigh. No matter how terrible a thing I say, she keeps smiling that smile. Huh? Did I feel something for her at some point?_ Camilo pondered as somehow, he couldn’t bring himself to now make the girl cry.

“Camilo, is something wrong?” The girl’s concerned voice snapped Camilo out of his thoughts

Camilo then snobbishly offered, “If you want to be friends, I’ll hang out with you.”

_Hmm... What is this? It’s weird. A girl who makes me feel good just by being around me. My sweetie?!_

“Just as battles aren’t won with power alone, the strongest person doesn’t win in relationship either. Turning the other cheek. That’s another form love takes!” The narrator ends with such clichéd words that Hugh wondered who wrote the script of the movie.

After the credits have rolled, everyone but Hugh gave loud cheers to the cast members when they got up from their seats and bowed at the roaring audience. Hugh could never understand the appeal of romance movies. He wondered why Rosa even agreed to work in this movie let alone star in them.

* * *

 _Well, that was a waste of money and time_. Though the movie bored him to tears with the storm of clichés, Hugh still thanked Rosa that she gave him a free ticket for the movie premiere. At least seeing Rosa looking and acting cute was a consolation. He'd tease her later when they get home to Aspertia City.

When he exited the theater, he found a large crowd has gathered forming a circle on the cast. At the center of the circle was Rosa who is, undoubtedly, the star of the show. Rosa's smile shined brighter than the spotlight that illuminated her and her co-stars. Hugh decides to get near her but not near enough to disturb the crowd. He just wants to keep an eye on her. He wasn’t even near enough to hear the conversation his girlfriend had with her fans.

"That movie was awesome. I'll definitely watch it with my boyfriend next time."

"Congratulations on the success of your movie"

"I can't wait for the sequel."

"Please shake my hand"

Hugh swore that Rosa's male co-star was surrounded by his fangirls. Unlike his character in the movie, the Ace Trainer seem rather timid and meek. He finds the contrast quite ironic.

"That was a great movie Rosa. I really enjoyed it." A sweet voice came from a short and delicate girl with pink hair. Beside her is a guy with wild brown hair, probably rivaling Hugh’s own Qwilfish styled hair in terms of how crazy it looks.

For some reason, Hugh finds that the girl looks familiar. He’s sure he’s seen her face somewhere but he can’t remember when and how. She looks like a celebrity that his sister might know.

Rosa smiled bright at the girl and shook her hands. “Thanks Yancy. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“ROSA! That was an awesome movie. I’m so moved by everything I’ve watched.” Rosa was suddenly hugged by the spiky haired guy. Hugh couldn’t help but be irritated at the interaction between the guy and his girlfriend. _Keep your hands off of her. No one’s allowed to touch her like that but me._

Rosa just laughed at the guy’s overzealous show of admiration. “Thanks Nate. I’m glad you also enjoyed it.”

“Wanna be my partner for next week’s subway battle?” Nate then offered to Rosa.

“Oh, you bet. I won’t miss it.” A fiery aura burned between the two as they made their promise. Yancy and Nate soon left.

Eventually, the crowd has dispersed as the night grew longer. Until Rosa was seemingly alone, Hugh and Rosa’s eyes finally met. Rosa smiled and waved towards her boyfriend, “Hugh”. _Finally, now we can go home._

“Hey Rosa, nice work today.” Rosa’s male co-star congratulated her as they crossed paths.

Rosa smiled widely at her co-worker. “Thanks Ricardo. You were awesome as well.” The smile suddenly turned mischievous, “So, how was it dealing with your fangirls? Did any of them confess their love to you already?”

Hearing these words, Ricardo suddenly blushed and stammered, “T-t-they loved the movie and the character, not me.” He then nervously continued while looking he’s about to cry. “And it was you who made it good, not me. I alone wouldn’t have made the movie good enough.”

Rosa felt bad for teasing the poor guy. Although Ricardo is a wonderful and talented actor, the guy is a bit of a crybaby. She has seen the guy cry over minor mistakes on set and has to be usually consoled. But if given the proper encouragement, Ricardo does bring superb results.

“I wouldn’t have made the movie as great as it was by myself. You and everyone else did wonderfully.” Rosa said while patting Ricardo on the head. “Have more faith in yourself. Everyone else, including me, believe in you. And I’m sure she does. You’re doing this all for her, don’t you?”

Ricardo then smiled, probably the brightest he has in a while, “Thanks Rosa. I almost forgot why I started acting in the first place. Why I started doing all of these.” He then pat Rosa’s shoulder before leaving. “See you next time then. I’ll be sure to introduce you to her.”

Even though Rosa was walking towards Hugh, fans just seem to pop up and interrupt Rosa’s every step. Rosa would just give them a quick thanks for their support. She even promised some of her fans that they would battle if they would ever meet while she travels Unova.

 _This is gonna drag on, won’t it?_ Hugh sighs as it seems it will take forever for him and Rosa to be just together and go home.

“I hope I didn’t kept you waiting.” Rosa said as she finally caught up with her boyfriend. Despite being busy the entire day, Rosa is still as energetic as ever.

Hugh then smiled teasingly, “Took you long enough. I was just gonna go ahead to Aspertia City and leave you behind if you took your sweet time longer than my patience would allow.”

At his words, Rosa then pouted childishly. “Hey, that’s not fair. After all the trouble I went through to invite you to my movie premiere, this is how I get my thanks?!”

 _How cute_. Hugh thinks to himself and thanks Arceus as he’s lucky enough to be the only one to see this side of Rosa. He will never get tired of teasing his girlfriend if only just to see her adorable pouting face.

Rosa then returned to her usually cheerful self. “Let’s go home then.”

The both of them haven’t even left Pokestar Studios when someone suddenly called out Rosa’s name. When the both of them turned around to see the person responsible for stopping them in their tracks, they saw a male Ace Trainer whose head was bowed low. When the Ace Trainer showed his face, he was blushing furiously.

“R-Rosa, do you have a minute?” the Ace Trainer finally spoke though nervously. Hugh couldn’t help but become irritated at the sudden interruption.

“S-sure.” Rosa said but not without a hint of discomfort. Hugh just scowled bitterly at the scene that was about to unfold in front of him.

The Ace Trainer didn’t say anything for a full minute so the silence that loomed over the three of them was deafening. Finally, he spoke but with a sudden burst of confidence. “I’ve liked you for a long time.” He then grabbed Rosa’s hand which just fueled Hugh’s irritation even more. “Please go out with me.”

Hugh may be sarcastic and blunt but he always prided himself for his excellent control of his emotions, particularly his anger. The only time he ever showed anger without restraint was during the time he and Rosa would confront Neo Team Plasma, when his sister still hasn’t gotten her Liepard back then. Right now, the same anger is boiling within his being and is directed to the Ace Trainer who had the gall to try and sweep his girlfriend off of her feet.

“If you don’t let go of Rosa right now, I will unleash my rage.” Hugh suddenly hugged Rosa so tightly that Rosa got hurt from his hold on her. Rosa was surprised that Hugh threw the Ace Trainer an intense look, which she hasn’t seen in a while.

The Ace Trainer instantly got the message so he released his hold on Rosa’s arm. However, he wasn’t convinced that the guy whose sharp red eyes are burning with intense anger at him has any right to speak on Rosa’s behalf. “Just who are you to speak for Rosa anyway?” The Ace Trainer said as if to challenge Hugh.

“He’s my boyfriend.” Rosa said with a downcast expression. The Ace Trainer now looks like a kicked Lillipup and Rosa feels rather bad for rejecting him this bluntly. But Rosa felt the truth had to be told one way or the other. “I’m sorry that I can’t return your feelings. My heart already belongs to him.”

“Scram” Hugh said with his eyes even more intense as the Ace Trainer ran away from them crying.

Rosa felt that Hugh finally released his hold on her body and instead went to her hand. But the hold on her hand was just as tight. “Let’s just go home already.” Hugh said tiredly as he led Rosa out of Pokestar Studios.

* * *

During the whole trip from Pokestar Studios to Aspertia City, Hugh just led Rosa while keeping a tight grip on her hand. He did make sure not to hurt her this time but Rosa still wasn’t comfortable with Hugh’s show of protectiveness. Rosa felt that Hugh wasn’t just protective of her when the Ace Trainer tried to make a move on her. It was something much deeper.

Instead of going to their respective houses, Hugh led Rosa to the lookout of Aspertia City. While the place holds fond memories for the both of them since it is where Rosa got her first Pokemon and where they officially began their journeys, the intense atmosphere over them made it hard for them to remember it for the time being. The silence that loomed over them was so unbearable it made the both of them almost choke. Hugh now has let go of Rosa’s hand and instead looked away from her.

“Why did you choose me?” Hugh said but with an uncharacteristic tone of sadness. Rosa now finally understood. Hugh wasn’t just protective, he was jealous and possessive. And because of these feelings, it reminded Hugh of his flaws and inadequacies as a person. No wonder Hugh seemed insecure at this moment, a sharp contrast to his usual confident self. The only times Hugh showed such weakness was when his sister’s Purrloin got stolen by Team Plasma and when said Purrloin evolved into Liepard and wouldn’t obey him when he finally tracked the Pokemon. And even then, it wasn’t as bad as what Hugh’s downtrodden feelings at the very moment.

Rosa smiled gently at her boyfriend, to quell Hugh’s melancholic aura. She then hugged him with the same gentleness to appease his soul. “Of course I chose you because you’re the one I fell in love with. Ever since we started our journeys, I find myself gradually falling for you. And then when I achieved my dreams did I realize what I felt for you was love all along.”

Hugh was still not convinced with Rosa’s answer. “But the entire region loves you. Anyone would be glad to be in my place. You could have literally anyone you wanted.”

Rosa laughed at Hugh’s words, which unintentionally annoyed Hugh. Though Rosa only meant to tease him. “I mean it.” Hugh said seriously. Rosa then let go of Hugh and put her hands on her hips.

“Okay, you tell me people who could have been my boyfriend and I’ll tell you why I am not dating them. Deal?” Rosa challenged Hugh as a way to cheer him up. Hugh just raised his eyebrow at the silly challenge but obliged out of curiosity.

Hugh then started and thought of the movie he watched earlier. “That Ace Trainer in the movies. He’s a good looking guy and I bet more than half of the ladies in the theater watched the movie just because of him.”

Rosa thought for a moment, confused, before realizing that Hugh meant her co-star. “You mean Ricardo? Nah, I wouldn’t date him. His heart already belonged to someone else. Besides, he seems more like a baby brother to me with his personality.”

“That spiky haired guy who hugged you? He seems like someone you would be compatible with.” Hugh winced at the memory of seeing the guy hug Rosa with such familiarity.

“You mean Nate? I wouldn’t dare. He and Yancy are dating.” Rosa then realized Hugh hasn't met Yancy yet. “Oh yeah, Yancy is the pink haired girl who was with him. I invited them both so they could date while’s she’s off from work.”

“If anything, Nate’s more like a friend to me. We’re battle partners but nothing more than that. And Nate’s so much of a nice guy that if you get hugged by him, you would hug him back. I get why Yancy fell in love with him.” Rosa added to make a point.

“What about that N guy you keep bumping into?” Hugh remembers that the mysterious green-haired man seem to pop up at convenient opportunities and leave just as quickly after helping Rosa. He heard a great deal about N from Rood and the rest of the former Team Plasma members. However, the guy is so much of an enigma that their descriptions would only explain some parts of his personality.

“You don’t need to worry about N.” Rosa said reassuringly. “He told me he is in love with someone else. Remember Hilda? She’s the one N was talking about.” Hugh suddenly remembered the elusive former Champion that was the talk of the whole region a few years ago. When she beat Alder and became Champion, every trainer was raring to challenge her. But just a few months later, she disappeared suddenly. So Alder didn’t really retire until Iris challenged him and won.

Rosa added, “After we battled, he told me everything. He came back in Unova specifically to look for her. But then, Ghetsis had to show up so N had been busy stopping him and Neo Team Plasma. But after that was settled, he finally realized that he still loves her after all this time. So he left Unova again but to look for her this time. He promised me that when he returns to Unova, Hilda will be with him.”

“I’d say Hilda reciprocates those feelings. When I visited Nuvema Town, her mother told me she left Unova just to look for him. He’s the reason why she didn’t stay too long in Unova after becoming the Champion. She must have realized she loves N and took it upon herself to look for him.”

Rosa wistfully adds, “I hope they find each other.” Hugh agreed instantly. He couldn’t imagine him and Rosa to be in that kind of situation. It must be painful for N and Hilda to be separated after realizing the feelings they have for each other.

Hugh then gave a relieved smiled, “I get it. None of those guys are interesting to you, huh?” He added curiously, “Then what makes me interesting? What made you fall for me?”

Rosa then begins to playfully tease Hugh to ruffle his feathers, “Well, you are unashamedly blunt that people get hurt by your words. You may be excellent in controlling your emotions but when you get angry, you get so scary that you need to be held back so you wouldn’t kill someone. Also, you look scary when you’re angry. So scary that children and baby Pokemon cry. And your Qwilfish hair is hard to tame just as much as you.” Hugh was taken aback with Rosa’s teasing. Is he that hard to handle? He was about to protest when Rosa gently adds.

“But, you care about Pokemon and the people close to you so much you would make sure that they’re safe and protected. Even if means you get hurt in the process. Your sense of justice is so strong that you willingly went on a journey just to make sure your sister got her Purrloin back. You even went to the extent of making sure the Pokemon that team Plasma stole are safely reunited with their beloved owners. Even if you weren’t the type to forgive others easily, you give them the forgiveness they need nonetheless.” Hugh sharp red eyes widened with such words.

“What made you choose me? Surely it’s not because we’ve been friends since we were kids.” Rosa now asked, uncharacteristically showing a vulnerable side.

As if to return the favor for Rosa's honest but rather harsh comments, Hugh began teasingly. “Well, you can be so naïve that it’s easy to trick you into buying a Basculin even though you could fish or surf for one. You always do favors for other people even though it’s obvious you’ve been duped. You always play the hero so much that you had to be held back so you wouldn’t get killed since you don’t think of the danger surrounding you. You get annoyed and amused by the silliest of things that you seem like a child at times. Your donut shaped hair looks just as ridiculous as you do.” The last statement seemed to have annoyed Rosa so much that Hugh just smiled at her incredulous expression.

“But, you care for people and Pokemon so much that you’d make sure their needs are always above yours. You would always do they right thing even though it wouldn’t be rewarding for you. Your presence is as calming as an Audino using Healing Wish. You are so amazing that it’s easy to fall in love with you.” All of these words seemed to have touched Rosa so much she hugged Hugh with such force that they almost fell down.

“If it makes you feel better, I always imagine you in front of me whenever I act in romance movies.” Rosa confessed while buried in Hugh’s chest. “Otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to act that well.”

Hugh the cupped Rosa’s face on his hands and confessed, “You’ll always be the star of my life. You shine brighter than all the Staryus and Starmies in Undella Bay. No amount of movies can capture that.”

The night ended with the couple kissing under the streetlight.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few days ago so I thought to write it just to get it off of my chest. 
> 
> Yup. I have a lot of ships in the Pokemon fandom. I believe that in order to go to a lot of places, you need to ride a lot of ships. For some reason, I started to like Sequelshipping. It helps that Hugh is the best Pokemon rival I encountered so far. Well, N is also one of the best rivals. I also ship Ferriswheelshipping if it's not obvious enough. 
> 
> Thanks a lot to my friend @rmpdc_dcstr94 for suggesting to add Xtransceivershipping. I now ship them. 
> 
> Ironically, I seem to have made this fic cheesier than the movie itself. 
> 
> And if I made Hugh too out of character, I apologize. 
> 
> I based Ricardo's (known onscreen as Camilo) offscreen personality from Kousuke Mamizuka, the Mamizuka twins' actor father in Gakuen Babysitters. He's the most adorable among the kids' parents.


End file.
